Histoire d'une vie, d'un amour
by Lorelei69
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie prendrait une tournure pareille... KuroFai, UA
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Histoire d'une vie, d'un amour

**Auteur :** Yaoi-girl38

**Genre :** YAOI, UA

**Rating :** K+ pour le moment

**Couple :** KuroFai

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Tsubasa Chronicles et de xxxHolic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont aux célèbres et talentueuses CLAMP

**Note :** C'est ma première fanfic, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !^^

**Prologue**

Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aimais observer le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre de ma chambre. De là où j'habitais, on voyait tous les soirs la lune et les étoiles scintiller au-dessus des cerisiers. Je trouvais ça magnifique.

J'avais toujours l'impression que ces étoiles m'appelaient, m'incitaient à les rejoindre. Comme si mon véritable chez-moi était là-bas, dans le ciel.

Il est vrai que je me suis toujours senti différent des autres enfants : j'étais toujours tout seul pour jouer. Tout le monde me trouvait bizarre, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Alors, à l'école, j'avais tendance à rester assis à mon bureau, qui par chance était à côté de la fenêtre, et je regardais le ciel pendant les pauses, au lieu de sortir dehors comme tous les autres enfants.

Au collège, c'était pareil. J'étais dans mon coin, que ce soit en classe ou dans la cour. D'ailleurs, les filles étaient folles de moi, et je n'ai compris que plus tard que c'était mon air solitaire et mystérieux qui les charmait.

Parfois, elles venaient me voir en intercours pour que je leur explique les exercices ou les leçons qu'elles ne comprenaient pas, et moi, j'acceptais en souriant.

Sourire a toujours été une façade chez moi. Même quand j'étais triste, je souriais. Je n'aimais pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, et pleurer était un signe de faiblesse et de lâcheté. Alors je souriais.

Puis vint le moment où je suis entré au lycée. Ma vie a radicalement changé à ce stade.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Fye frissonna sous ses draps. Bien que ce soit le printemps, il faisait tout de même un peu frisquet. Son réveil continua sa musique épouvantable et Fye maudit à jamais le premier avril. C'était le jour de la rentrée des classes, sa première année de lycée par-dessus le marché. Il espéra tout de même que cette année soit meilleure que les précédentes qu'il avait passées à l'école.

Sa dernière année à l'école primaire avait été loin d'être joyeuse : c'était l'année où sa mère et son frère jumeau Yuui décédèrent dans un accident de voiture. Tout ça à cause d'un chauffeur de camion ivre.

Fye avait encore de sacrées séquelles, son père lui, semblait s'être fait de l'absence de sa femme et de son fils.

On tambourina à la porte. Fye grogna et repoussa sa couette. Mais la fatigue et le froid le rattrapèrent et il retourna hiberner.

« Fye ! Hurla une voix grave derrière la porte. Je te préviens que si tu n'es pas prêt dans les dix minutes qui suivent… »

Le blond ignora la fin de la phrase, connaissant trop bien les menaces de son père. Ce dernier était devenu beaucoup plus dur depuis le décès des deux autres membres de la famille.

Fye sortit une bonne fois pour toutes de son lit, attrapa son uniforme scolaire posé sur la chaise du bureau et traîna vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche suffirait à le réveiller. Tandis qu'il réglait la température, il s'interrogea sur son nouvel établissement. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, un ancien élève de son collège allait au même lycée que lui. Un certain Shaolan Li. Il lui avait parlé une ou deux fois, mais Fye ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Sauf qu'il venait de Hong Kong.

Fye se glissa dans l'eau chaude et se détendit. Tant pis pour les dix minutes, il avait le temps de toute façon.

* * *

Les cerisiers étaient déjà en fleurs quand Fye marchait le long de l'allée pour aller au lycée. Son père l'avait engueulé parce qu'il était resté bien trop longtemps dans le bain à son goût. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il était habitué après tout.

Il arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait devant les portes du lycée. Mais avant même qu'il ait le temps de poser un pied à l'intérieur de la cour, une voix familière l'appela. Il se retourna, surpris. Et là, il vit Shaolan lui courir après. Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du blond. Au moins, il ne serait pas tout seul en cette première journée de cours. Shaolan le rattrapa rapidement, essoufflé.

« Bonjour, Senpai.

- Bonjour, Shaolan-kun. »

Fye s'était habitué à ce que Shaolan l'appelle ainsi. C'était déjà mieux que les « Fye-san » qu'il avait employé l'année précédente lors de leur rencontre. C'était trop formel, et Fye n'était pas si vieux.

Shaolan était un jeune homme très intelligent. Il avait d'ailleurs sauté une classe, la raison pour laquelle il semblait si jeune la première fois que le blond l'avait vu.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez dans ce lycée, dit Shaolan. Enfin, ça m'arrange car j'aurais été bien seul sinon.

- Tu n'auras aucun mal à te faire des amis, sourit Fye tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la grande cour déjà remplie de lycéens.

- Vous savez, commença Shaolan, ce n'est pas facile d'être apprécié quand on a sauté une classe. Surtout au lycée. Les autres vous regardent bizarrement parce que vous avez l'air d'un gamin et certains ne sont pas très doux.

- Shaolan-kun, tant que je serai avec toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Vous n'êtes pas très fort pourtant, Senpai, moi-même je suis plus doué en arts martiaux que vous ! »

Fye lui lança un regard faussement outré et ils éclatèrent de rire. Fye demanda au brun quelle option il avait choisi.

« Littéraire, lui répondit-il.

- Ah, fit le blond, déçu. On ne sera pas ensemble. J'ai pris l'option Sciences.

- On se retrouvera sur la cour alors, proposa Shaolan au moment où la cloche retentit. Alors, à tout à l'heure ! »

Fye sourit et se dirigea vers sa classe tranquillement.

* * *

« Asseyez-vous, ordonna le professeur. Vous allez vous lever chacun votre tour et vous présenter à la classe. »

Fye était satisfait de sa place. A croire que c'était son destin. Il était une fois de plus à côté de la fenêtre. Bon, ce qui était moins sympa, c'était qu'il soit au premier rang, c'est-à-dire, devant le bureau du professeur. Aussi cela voulait-il dire qu'il était dans la ligne de mire de ce dernier, qui lui demanda d'ailleurs de se présenter en premier. Avec un sourire forcé, il se leva.

« Fye D. Flowright, j'espère passer une bonne année ici. »

Lorsqu'il se rassit, il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Evidemment, un blond parmi tous les bruns ici, ça ne passait pas facilement inaperçu.

Tandis que les autres élèves se présentaient, Fye regarda par la fenêtre. Un pétale de cerisier jouait avec le vent, virevoltant de ci de là, taquin, se laissant attraper pour s'échapper à nouveau. Un peu comme il le faisait quand il était plus jeune avec son frère.

Dans leur pays d'origine, ils aimaient jouer dans la neige. Il neigeait pratiquement toute l'année, et la température dépassait rarement les dix degrés. Et Fye tombait souvent malade. Yuui restait toujours à son chevet dans ces moments-là, mais dès que Fye guérissait, ils retournaient jouer dans la neige.

Mais à force de cela, Fye est devenu beaucoup plus vulnérable aux maladies. Une fois, il faillit mourir. Yuui et lui s'étaient trop éloignés de la maison, et une tempête de neige avait éclaté. Ils avaient attendu que la tempête se calme, réfugiés dans une grotte. Mais le froid s'était emparé de Fye qui commençait à tousser et à être fiévreux.

Au bout d'une heure, la tempête s'était arrêtée, et Yuui porta Fye, ce dernier étant trop faible pour marcher. Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, leur père les avait disputés, non seulement pour être partis si loin de la maison, mais en plus de ça de les avoir autant inquiétés. Leur mère avait pleuré de soulagement, en remerciant les dieux que ses fils soient sains et saufs.

Fye était resté une voire deux semaines au lit à cause de la maladie qui avait faillit l'emporter.

La cloche retentit, et sortit le blond de ses pensées par la même occasion. Il regarda la classe. Le professeur discutait avec quelques élèves, les autres étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle. Il vit un seul garçon qui restait dans son coin, et qui semblait ne pas s'intéresser aux conversations futiles des autres élèves.

Fye se leva et s'approcha de lui. D'ailleurs, il était surpris de son action. Jamais il ne serait allé parler à quelqu'un de sa classe, c'était toujours les autres qui venaient vers lui.

« Bonjour. »

L'élève leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surpris mais aussi avec un air de je-m'en-fous. Il était brun, avec un visage mat et stoïque.

« Hm. »

Mouais, pas très bavard, songea Fye, sans pour autant se démonter. Il garda son sourire idiot sur le visage et essaya d'engager la conversation.

« Je suis Fye. Et tu es ?

- Doumeki.

- Oh, alors tu es japonais ? »

Doumeki leva un sourcil, et hocha la tête.

« Toi non, à ce que je vois.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'un blond aux yeux bleus, ce n'est pas très courant ici.

- Hm. »

La discussion n'allant pas bien loin, Fye jugea préférable de ne pas insister et retourna à sa place. Le professeur entra à ce moment-là.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, et Fye se précipita dehors avec son bentô. Il avait hâte de revoir Shaolan. Il s'installa sur un banc à l'arrière du bâtiment où se trouvaient les différentes classes de premières années. Shaolan ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez et le blond lui fit signe de le rejoindre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Shaolan était accompagné d'un grand brun à lunettes ainsi que d'une petite brunette toute pimpante.

« Senpai, voici Watanuki-san et Kunogi-san, annonça Shaolan en désignant ses deux camarades. Ils sont en Littéraire eux aussi. »

Les deux adolescents saluèrent Fye, que celui-ci leur rendit avec un sourire. Il profita du repas pour détailler un peu plus les nouveaux.

Watanuki, contrairement à l'air posé qu'il avait eu en arrivant, était quelqu'un de très expansif. Il s'émerveillait de tout ce que pouvait dire Kunogi. Fye apprit aussi qu'il était fin cuisinier et qu'il accordait beaucoup d'importance à la présentation de ses plats.

Kunogi se prénommait Himawari – Watanuki ne cessait de l'appeler « Himawari-chan », Fye en vint donc à cette conclusion. Un joli prénom, qui voulait dire « tournesol » en Japonais. Himawari était une jeune fille très souriante, elle et Watanuki semblaient se connaître depuis assez longtemps d'ailleurs.

Alors que les quatre adolescents commençaient à manger leurs repas, quelqu'un vint se joindre à eux. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Fye sache qui se tenait debout devant eux.

« Doumeki ! Hurla Watanuki. Arrête de squatter comme ça à chaque fois ! »

Ledit Doumeki ignora le brun et s'incrusta dans le groupe, accueilli par un sourire d'Himawari. Ces trois-là semblaient se connaître, constata Fye.

Il sourit. Cette année scolaire s'annonçait plutôt bien, finalement.

* * *

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement. Fye rangea tranquillement ses affaires dans son sac. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui et lorsqu'il se tourna, il sourit en voyant Doumeki.

« On fait le chemin ensemble ? »

Ravi, Fye accepta sans attendre. Ils sortirent tous les deux et virent Himawari, Watanuki et Shaolan en train de bavarder devant le portail du lycée. Lorsque les deux autres les rejoignirent, ils partirent tous les cinq.

« Vous savez qu'on doit participer à au moins un club, lança Himawari. Lequel vous avez choisi ?

- Moi, j'ai pris le football, répondit Shaolan.

- Tu es doué au foot, Li-kun ? demanda la brune.

- Bof, pas vraiment, mais comme il n'y a pas de club d'arts martiaux…

- Tu fais des arts martiaux ? s'exclama Watanuki.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose…

- Voyons, ne soit pas si modeste, Shaolan-kun », sourit Fye.

Shaolan avait la sensation d'être dans une mauvaise posture et préféra détourner la conversation.

« Et vous, Senpai, qu'avez-vous choisi ?

- Le club de d'échecs, répondit simplement le blond. Je voulais prendre quelque chose de calme.

- Il faut beaucoup de réflexion à ce genre de jeu…, fit Himawari. Moi, ça me fait mal à la tête ! ajouta-t-elle en riant. Et toi, Watanuki-kun ?

- Hm, j'avais pas trop d'idées, alors j'ai pris le tennis, répondit le brun en se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné.

- Tu es très doué en sport, Watanuki-kun, je suis certaine que tu t'en sortiras ! L'encouragea la brune. Et toi, Doumeki-kun ? Tu as pris le tir à l'arc ? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête. Fye se dit alors que le tir à l'arc s'accordait parfaitement à son visage plus que stoïque. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire que d'être immobile et de viser une cible. Il se tourna vers Himawari et, avec un sourire, lui demanda quel club elle avait choisi.

« La calligraphie.

- Oh, Himawari-chan, ça te va tellement bien ! S'extasia Watanuki en virevoltant autour de la brune, ce qui arracha un soupir à Doumeki. Hé, toi, je t'ai entendu !

- Idiot.

- Qui c'est que tu traites d'idiot, imbécile de Doumeki ! »

Les trois autres rirent en regardant leurs amis se chamailler. Fye se rendit compte à quel point c'était agréable d'avoir des amis. Il le comprit en voyant la relation qu'entretenaient Watanuki et Doumeki. Ils étaient complètement opposés, mais c'était justement cela qui les rapprochaient. Et leurs petites disputes quotidiennes ne faisaient que les rapprocher davantage.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin et parlaient de choses et d'autres, le moment de se séparer arriva et chacun partit de son côté. Fye aurait bien aimé savoir où habitait Shaolan et les autres, peut-être aurait-il pu les chercher le lendemain, mais il fut le premier à se séparer d'eux. Au moment où il prenait le tournant, Shaolan l'arrêta.

« Senpai, vous avez un portable ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda le blond, surpris.

Puis il s'insulta mentalement. A ton avis, Fye, reprocha-t-il à lui-même. S'il veut savoir si tu as un portable, c'est forcément pour te demander ton numéro ! Quel idiot je peux être, parfois…

« Oh, eh bien, je vous donne mon numéro, fit le cadet, un peu rouge. Si vous avez besoin de parler… »

Fye sourit. Ce gamin était vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné, et le voir rougir ainsi le rendait vraiment mignon. Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros, et le Chinois tourna les talons, saluant une dernière fois son aîné de la main et disparut à l'angle de la rue où l'attendait les trois autres. Fye resta un moment planté au milieu du trottoir, le petit bout de papier où était inscrit le numéro de Shaolan en main. Puis il se retourna et marcha jusque chez lui, en fourrant le papier dans la poche de son pantalon.

L'air frais du début de printemps lui caressa le visage. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui tout de suite, de toute façon, son père ne rentrait pas avant la tombée de la nuit et il préférait flâner tant qu'il n'avait pas trop de devoirs à faire. Il marcha sans trop savoir où il allait, et il finit par se perdre.

« Bravo, Fye, toujours aussi doué », marmonna-t-il.

Il s'apprêta à retourner sur ses pas, il finirait bien par retrouver son chemin, mais s'arrêta lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Une maison, ou alors un temple, il ne saurait dire ce que c'était. C'était un style très ancien et qui contrastait avec les grands appartements qui l'entouraient.

Il posa un pied dans la cour qui entourait le bâtiment, puis se ravisa. Il n'avait sûrement pas le droit d'entrer ici, cela devait être une propriété privée.

« Si tu es là, c'est seulement parce que c'est le destin. »

Fye sursauta et leva les yeux en provenance de la voix. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et en kimono se tenait debout devant lui. Le blond fut frappé par sa beauté. Une magnifique geisha sortie tout droit du Japon Féodal, se dit-il. Peu de gens s'habillait et vivait dans ce genre de lieu à l'époque actuelle.

« Tu es ici car tu as un vœu à formuler, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la femme.

- Je ne pense pas, s'excusa Fye. J'ai vu ce bâtiment par hasard et…

- Seuls ceux qui ont un vœu peuvent voir cette boutique. »

Alors, c'est une boutique, songea le blond. Vu comme ça, on dirait plus un temple. En tout cas, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

« Excusez-moi, mais il se fait tard et je dois rentrer. Encore désolé. »

Sur ces mots, Fye tourna les talons et courut jusque chez lui, retrouvant miraculeusement le chemin en même temps.

* * *

Les jours suivants se firent plutôt banals, Fye s'ennuyait en cours, allait au club d'échecs le soir, rentrait avec ses amis, et les jours de repos, sortaient avec eux pour ne pas être avec son père qu'il supportait de moins en moins. Aussi, il n'était plus retourné là où se trouvait l'étrange boutique qu'il avait vue quelques semaines plus tôt. Il en avait parlé à Shaolan, qui ne l'avait jamais vue. Il décida alors d'y retourner.

Au lieu d'attendre ses amis au portillon du lycée, Fye partit directement, envoyant en même temps un message à Shaolan comme quoi il retournait voir l'étrange boutique.

Il essaya plusieurs chemins, tourna en rond pendant un quart d'heure et finalement, arriva devant le bâtiment recherché. Il entra. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus.

La cour était assez grande, avec des arbres et fleurs qui bourgeonnaient par-ci par là. Il avança jusqu'à la porte et toqua. Pas de réponse. Il allait faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux petites filles, une aux cheveux bleus et l'autre aux cheveux rose. Elles l'accueillirent joyeusement et l'entrainèrent vers une grande pièce remplie de fumée. Fye se retint de tousser. A travers la brume épaisse, il réussit à distinguer une silhouette allongée sur un divan.

La fumée se dissipa et Fye reconnut la geisha.

« Alors, tu es revenu », dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

Elle se souvient de moi, en conclut le blond. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand la femme l'interrompit.

« Tu es là parce que tu as un vœu à faire, non ?

- En fait, j'aimerais surtout savoir quel est cet endroit. »

Une volute de fumée s'échappa de la bouche de la geisha. Cette dernière fit signe à Fye de se rapprocher. Fye avança dans la pièce, méfiant. La jeune femme se redressa sur son divan, et plongea ses yeux rubis dans ceux saphir du blond.

« Cette boutique existe pour exaucer des vœux.

- Des vœux…

- Quel est ton vœu ? »

Encore cette question, pensa Fye. Mais je n'ai aucun vœu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici, d'ailleurs.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda la geisha.

- Fye…, répondit le blond, un peu sur la défensive.

- Hm, tu n'es pas Japonais.

- En effet. »

La femme sourit et Fye se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Les deux petites filles se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, et le jeune homme se demanda quelle mouche les avait piquées. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une voix se fit entendre. Voix que Fye reconnut immédiatement. Ses pensées furent confirmées lorsqu'un garçon entra dans la pièce.

« Watanuki-kun ! s'écria Fye.

- Fye-kun ? »


	3. Chapitre 2

Fye et Watanuki se regardèrent pendant un long moment. La geisha se leva et observa d'abord le blond, puis le brun.

« Vous vous connaissez, on dirait. »

Watanuki finit par se détendre et sourit à Fye.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Fye sentait que son sourire était forcé. Et son ton sonnait faux. En fait, il ne souhaitait pas le voir ici. Le blond fit à son tour un faux sourire et répondit :

« Eh bien, je suis arrivé ici par hasard. Et toi, que fais-tu là ? »

Fye remarqua que Watanuki s'était crispé dès qu'il lui avait retourné la question. Le brun remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et son visage s'assombrit.

« Je travaille ici, répondit-il en tournant les talons. Je vais préparer le repas. »

Fye n'y comprenait plus rien. Que faisait Watanuki dans cette boutique ? Et d'ailleurs, que faisait-il lui-même ici ? Lorsque son ami eût disparu de son champ de vision, le blond se tourna vers la jeune femme, incrédule. Cette dernière ne semblait se soucier de l'attitude des deux garçons, ni même de savoir comment Watanuki et lui se connaissaient. Fye s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand sortirent de nulle part deux boules de poils, une noire et une blanche, criant d'une seule et même voix :

« Yuuko ! »

Ainsi, elle s'appelait Yuuko, songea Fye. Et maintenant, qu'étaient ces drôles de bestioles ? Certes, elles étaient mignonnes, toutes rondes et tout, mais elles ne ressemblaient à aucun animal connu de Fye. Et en plus de ça, elles parlaient ! Ou alors, c'était une race qui n'existait qu'au Japon ? C'était pourtant une étrange combinaison. Une sorte de mélange entre un lapin et un œuf.

« Ah, Mokona », fit la geisha, toujours aussi calme.

Mokona ? C'était leur nom ? Vraiment étrange.

« Fye-kun, commença Yuuko en le regardant, les deux choses posées sur ses épaules, j'ai cru comprendre que tu connaissais Watanuki-kun. »

Fye hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

« Alors, tu dois sûrement connaître Doumeki-kun et Himawari-chan.

- Ils travaillent également ici ?

- Non, répondit Yuuko, ils n'ont jamais vu cet endroit. »

Fye pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Comment cela ?

- Pour eux, ce n'est qu'un espace vert au milieu d'immeubles. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« Seuls les personnes ayant un vœu à formuler sont aptes à voir cette boutique, expliqua la geisha.

- Mais…, murmura Fye. C'est absurde. »

Yuuko sourit. Le Mokona blanc quitta son épaule et sortit de la pièce en sautillant. La jeune femme s'approcha de Fye.

« Dans ce monde, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être », susurra-t-elle à l'oreille du blond, qui recula subitement.

Yuuko eut un petit rire tandis que Fye essayait de calmer son cœur qui avait raté un battement en sentant le souffle de la geisha dans son cou. Alors, si lui avait réussi à voir cette boutique – chose qu'il avait du mal à concevoir d'ailleurs, – cela voulait-il signifier qu'il avait vraiment un vœu à formuler ? C'est vrai qu'il voulait que son frère et sa mère reviennent dans la famille, mais personne ne pouvait ressusciter les morts. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Alors, était-il possible de rendre la vie avec son père plus supportable ?

« Si je dois formuler un vœu, commença Fye, attirant alors l'attention de Yuuko, est-ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour apaiser la tension chez moi ?

- Tu as un problème familial ?

- Mon… mon frère et ma mère sont décédés, et mon père n'est plus le même qu'avant… »

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, le cœur de Fye lui faisait un peu plus mal.

« Il y a un prix à payer, déclara Yuuko en caressant le Mokona noir sous les oreilles.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent

- Je ne veux pas d'argent. »

Fye haussa un sourcil. Comment voulait-elle qu'il la paie si elle refusait l'argent ? Il n'allait quand même pas payer en nature ?

« Je veux que tu me donnes ce que tu as de plus précieux. »

Fye se crispa. Ce qu'il avait de plus précieux ? Il repensa à la photo qu'il avait posée sur sa table de chevet. Le seul souvenir qu'il avait de sa famille auparavant unie. Il y tenait énormément, ce serait impossible pour lui de le donner à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et qui peut-être, ne serait pas capable de réaliser son vœu !

Oui, mais… et si elle le pouvait vraiment ? Fye pesa le pour et le contre et finalement, déclara à la geisha qui attendait patiemment :

« Est-il possible de vous apporter ma paye demain ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Fye s'inclina poliment et sortit de la boutique, avec l'idée de revenir le lendemain et de voir si cette femme qui se prétendait capable d'exaucer des vœux l'était vraiment. Il passa devant la cuisine et s'arrêta pour voir Watanuki se disputer une bouteille de sake avec le Mokona blanc. Fye sourit et quitta le magasin.

**XxX**

Le lendemain, Fye partit au lycée en prenant soin de ne pas oublier son cadre. Il le mit délicatement dans son sac et au moment de franchir le seuil de la maison, lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. L'appartement était vide une fois de plus, comme à chaque fois qu'il partait à l'école. Il soupira et quitta ce lieu devenu étouffant. En bas de l'immeuble, Shaolan l'attendait. Il pianotait impatiemment sur son portable.

« Que se passe-t-il, Shaolan-kun ? demanda Fye en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Ah, Senpai ! s'exclama le brun en rangeant son appareil dans sa veste. Ce n'est rien, un petit malentendu avec mon père.

- Oh, je vois. »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au lycée. Cela faisait plaisir à Fye que Shaolan l'attende tous les matins devant chez lui. Il se sentait moins seul, ainsi. Et puis, ils étaient devenus rapidement amis. Shaolan lui racontait de temps à autre ses petites disputes avec son père, pour des broutilles et qui étaient réglées en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Shaolan lui avait confié que Fujitaka – c'était le nom de son père – n'était pas son père biologique. Fye n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient plus ou moins dans la même situation.

Shaolan n'avait jamais connu ses parents, il ignorait leurs noms et même ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça, maintenant qu'il avait un père adoptif des plus gentils d'après lui. Fye aurait bien aimé connaître ces moments de complicité avec le sien, mais malheureusement, son père n'était pas la même personne que celui de Shaolan.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée quand Fye demanda au brun :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner à la boutique ce soir ?

- Oui, bien sûr », acquiesça Shaolan en souriant.

Fye sourit à son tour et la sonnerie de début de cours retentit à travers l'établissement.

**XxX**

Lorsque la fin des cours arriva enfin, Fye soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que le club d'échec était fermé ce jour-là. Son portable vibra dans la poche de sa veste et il le sortit à la hâte. C'était un message de Shaolan. Ce dernier lui disait qu'il avait son club de football, ce qu'il avait complètement oublié, et s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner à la boutique. Fye sourit et lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave.

Il quitta le lycée et marcha tranquillement en direction de la boutique de vœux. Il admira durant le trajet les derniers pétales de cerisiers tomber au sol sous la douce brise du soir. Un bruit de rebonds le décrocha soudain à sa contemplation. Il tourna la tête à droite et remarqua une équipe de lycéens jouant au basketball. Il s'approcha du terrain.

Fye se rendit compte que les clubs n'étaient pas encore terminés et qu'il risquait de les déranger, mais il aimait bien ce sport. Bon, c'était un peu dangereux, mais tous les sports à ballon étaient ainsi. Il remarqua que tous les garçons du club étaient très grands, un en particulier attira son attention.

Il était plus grand que les autres – fait peu courant chez les Japonais – et ses cheveux ébène en brosse lui donnaient un petit air rebelle. Il avait aussi la peau mate, et des muscles saillants, le tout en sueur à cause de l'énergie évacuée pendant le sport. Fye rougit un peu quand il se rendit compte qu'il le reluquait. Mais, qui pouvait nier une beauté pareille ? Il était tout simplement sexy.

Le blond secoua la tête et se rappela qu'il devait aller voir la geisha, et si ça se trouve, il y croiserait à nouveau Watanuki. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la veille, et Fye craignait que le jeune homme lui fasse la tête. Pour quelle raison ? Ah, ça, bonne question. Mais il avait toujours eu peur que les autres ne lui parlent plus, même pour rien.

Fye arriva devant la boutique. La rue était déserte comme la dernière fois. Il passa la grande barrière, et sursauta en voyant Yuuko et la boule de poil noire – dont il avait oublié le nom – assis sur la petite terrasse, buvant tranquillement du sake. La geisha sourit en apercevant le blond et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Tu as le paiement », affirma Yuuko tandis que Fye sortait le cadre de son sac.

Il le tendit à la femme qui le prit et le remercia. Le blond regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver Watanuki, mais ne vit personne. Yuuko se resservit une coupe de sake.

« Si tu cherches Watanuki-kun, il est dans la cuisine », dit-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Fye, un peu surpris, la remercia et rentra à l'intérieur de la boutique. C'était vraiment une femme étrange… Il retrouva la cuisine, dont la porte était grande ouverte. Watanuki était face à la table de travail, et par conséquent, dos à Fye. L'autre boule de poil était assise sagement à côté de lui, observant le brun. Il eut un petit cri de surprise en voyant le blond pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Watanuki se retourna.

« Oh, c'est toi, constata-t-il avant de retourner couper les légumes.

- Watanuki-kun, commença Fye, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Tu… tu m'en veux d'être venu ici ? »

Le brun s'interrompit dans sa tâche et, avec un soupir, posa son couteau. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le blond.

« Si tu es venu ici, c'est que tu en avais besoin, dit-il tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes, c'est tout. »

Il sourit à Fye qui, soulagé, le lui rendit.

« Doumeki-kun et Kunogi-chan sont au courant que tu travailles ici ? demanda le blond.

- Oui, ce sont d'ailleurs les seuls à qui j'en ai parlé.

- Toi aussi, tu réalises des vœux ? »

Watanuki rit à cette question.

« Non, je suis ici parce que j'ai fait un vœu.

- Tu veux dire que c'est ton paiement ?

- En quelque sorte. »

Fye voulut lui demander quel était son vœu, mais il se retint. Ca ne le regardait pas. En tout cas, il devait être spécial, pour que Watanuki doive travailler dans la boutique.

**XxX**

Fye rentra chez lui après avoir dîné chez Yuuko. Il n'avait pas prévenu son père, puisque de toute façon, ils ne mangeaient jamais ensemble. Et puis, le dîner avait été beaucoup plus agréable en compagnie de la geisha, des deux Mokona et de Watanuki. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs un véritable cordon bleu, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon – chez lui, il ne mangeait que des plats cuisinés.

Il entra dans l'immeuble et en profita pour récupérer le courrier dans la boite aux lettres. Fye était fier d'être grand, ainsi, il était capable d'attraper les choses en hauteur – ici, c'était la boîte aux lettres. Mais, il devait avouer qu'au Japon, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Un blond aux yeux bleus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, vous pouviez le voir à trois kilomètres dans ce pays !

Fye prit les différentes lettres et pubs, se rendant compte que ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vérifié le courrier – son père était bien trop flemmard pour le faire, sauf lorsqu'il attendait un colis. Il feuilleta rapidement le tas. Ouais, rien de bien intéressant. Il monta les escaliers sans enthousiasme. Vivement qu'il atteigne la majorité, il n'aurait plus à vivre dans cet immeuble étouffant où les voisins étaient aussi agréables que des portes de prison.

Il entra dans son appartement, et fut soulagé en s'apercevant que son paternel n'était pas encore rentré. Il devait sûrement trainer au bar avec des collègues aussi avariés que lui. Fye savait qu'il ne devait pas penser de telles choses de son père, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne l'aimait pas, surtout depuis l'accident. Il était devenu un homme odieux, qui ne pensait qu'à lui et à l'argent.

Le jeune homme traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Il balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce, puis s'affala mollement sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux. Si seulement il pouvait s'endormir, et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Comme son frère en ce moment. Fye se demanda s'il était heureux, là où il était. Avec leur mère. Leur si belle maman, avec ses doux cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux noisette bienveillants et sa peau de porcelaine. Le blond sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, et il s'empressa de l'essuyer.

« Je vais prendre un bain, ça me détendra… », Murmura Fye en se levant du matelas.

Il prit hâtivement son pyjama et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se pencha au-dessus de la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, puis celui d'eau froide. Il laissa tremper sa main un instant dans l'eau, puis constatant que l'eau était suffisamment bonne, retira ses vêtements un à un en les jetant en boule dans un coin de la pièce.

Tandis qu'il entrait dans la baignoire, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer brutalement, et des injures fuser dans le salon.

Adieu, tranquillité, songea Fye en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau chaude. Il entendit son père hurler son nom, mais ne répondit pas.

« Fye ! Cria à nouveau l'homme derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Dépêche-toi de sortir, il faut que je te parle ! »

Fye soupira.

Dix minutes plus tard – il avait dû prendre son bain en quatrième vitesse –, Fye sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, où son père l'attendait visiblement. Il était assis sur une chaise, bras et jambes croisés, et regardait son fils dédaigneusement.

« Ton oncle vient dans un mois pour une durée indéterminée », lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Fye écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Son oncle ? Cet oncle ? Impossible. Voyant que son fils ne répondait pas, M. Flowright continua :

« Il a eu quelques petits désagréments avec sa femme, et ils ont divorcé. Je me suis dit que ça lui ferait du bien de te revoir. »

Fye se crispa. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas cet homme qui avait pourri la vie de sa mère ! Pas étonnant que sa tante ait divorcé. Qui voudrait d'un enfoiré pareil, franchement ?

« Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus enthousiaste, lui reprocha son père en se levant. Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau lorsque ton oncle sera là », ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la cuisine, laissant son fils seul.

Fye jura. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire.

**XxX**

Fye se réveilla le lendemain avec un horrible mal de crâne, et pas forcément dû au réveil dont les _bips_ incessants commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir à cause de ce que son père lui avait annoncé la veille. Alors il avait lu, histoire de penser à autre chose. Malheureusement, l'idée que son oncle vienne à la maison n'était pas décidée à partir, et il avait finit par s'endormir aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

A présent, il était complètement dans le gaz, peu habitué à se coucher si tard. Après s'être habillé et pris le petit déjeuner rapidement, il prépara son bentô. D'habitude, il le préparait la veille, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire. Tandis que le riz cuisait et qu'il cuisinait le reste, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais été intéressé par les filles – elles étaient toutes les mêmes, toujours en train de se plaindre, et cela l'exaspérait.

Mais il devait avouer que de voir les filles préparer des bentô pour leurs copains étaient vraiment mignons. Et voir des jeunes couples main dans la main à la sortie du lycée ou dans la rue donnaient envie à Fye. Peut-être qu'il devrait se trouver quelqu'un.

Il secoua la tête. Une fois le bentô terminé, il le mit dans son sac. Puis il regarda l'heure et sursauta. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer, et il n'était même pas encore dehors ! Shaolan devait s'inquiéter. Il courut hors de l'appartement et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il sortit en trombe de l'immeuble et fit sursauter un Shaolan qui était juste à côté.

« Senpai ! s'exclama ce dernier.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai dû t'inquiéter… », Murmura Fye en se frottant la nuque, honteux.

Shaolan rit.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier l'heure. De toute façon, j'ai une heure de libre devant moi, ajouta-t-il. Le professeur d'Anglais est absent pour la semaine.

- Oh, tant mieux. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lycée assez rapidement, Fye ne souhaitait pas être en retard. Il n'avait pas d'heures de libre, lui ! Il regarda Shaolan, et se demanda s'il avait déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question, ce qui surprit le cadet.

« Oh euh, en fait…, balbutia-t-il en rougissant. Je… je suis amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment… »

Ceci attisa la curiosité de Fye qui voulait en savoir plus sur l'heureuse élue.

« C'était une fille de mon collège. Elle est en plein dans sa dernière année, on a le même âge.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

- Ah, ça veut dire _fleur de cerisier_ en Japonais. C'est très joli. »

Encore un prénom de fleur, songea Fye qui pensait à cet instant à Himawari. Il semblerait que ce soit courant dans ce pays…

« Et vous, Senpai ? Vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Non, mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien », sourit le blond.

Shaolan lui rendit son sourire et ils arrivèrent au lycée juste au moment de la sonnerie.


End file.
